Demon's Childern
by Hope-Destiny
Summary: Sakura disappers one night. Raped, thought everyone around her when she got pregnant. Pregnant with two childern, Hiroshi and Haruka. Itachi's their father. Sakura's their mother. Son and Daughter of a criminal. This is their life.
1. The Secret Unvieled

Chapter One: The Secret Unveiled_

* * *

_

_A lone, dark-clad figure made his way to the back of the Haruno household, where a lady sat on the back porch. Not noticing the man, the lady tilted her head to stare up at the moonlit night. One could tell she was waiting for someone/something. The man stood there, watching her, also waiting…_

_Moments passed in silence, until the lady noticed the man's presence…_

"…_Itachi?"_

_The man moved towards her, and embraced her in a hug. She sighed in his arms,_

"_Itachi."_

* * *

"She's doing it again." 

From the upstairs' window, the shadowed face of a 12 year old boy looked out at the couple below.

"Yeah, she is…" the boy turned to face his sister behind him, "You think oka-san is cheating on oto-san, Haruka?"

Haruka glared at her brother, "I don't really care… well I do! But we don't' exactly know who oto-san is, really, so, why should we care?"

Haruka's brother let the curtain he was holding fall back into place, "We should. We should care; because… what if she decides marry?"

Haruka jumped up and grabbed her twin brother's arm, "Hiroshi, do you really think she would? I don't want that… that guy to be our oto-san! He's freaky!"

Hiroshi's worried face turned into a smirk, and he shook her off, "I was only joking, sis!" He pushed her out of his way and ran, knowing she'll come chasing after him.

"What? You were joking? Hiroshi, you come back here!"

Haruka took off, racing down the stairs; the front door was wide open, and Haruka ran outside, straight into…

"Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke smiled at Haruka, "Hello, Haruka. Is Sakura at home today?"

"N-no… s-she's at the hospital." _There's no way I'm telling Sasuke-san that oka-san is cheating on oto-san!_

"That's not what I heard from Tsunade-sama. Where is she? Don't lie, Haruka."

"Really? I thought she had to operate on Naruto-san, or something…" Haruka could feel Sasuke's anger.

"Hey, Haruka, you really suck. I was upstairs in- oh, hi, Sasuke-san." Said Hiroshi.

"Hello, Hiroshi. Where is Sakura?"

"In the hospital…" answered Hiroshi, who had been eavesdropping.

Sasuke glared at the twins and walked out the door, "I'll check again."

The twins were both thinking the same thing: that was close!

"Haruka? Hiroshi? What are you doing here?" Sakura appeared in the doorway, her face was stained and it looked like she was crying. "Who was at the door?"

"Sasuke-san, he wanted to see you. We told him you were at the hospital."

"You lied to Sasuke? He's going to be mad… why did you lie? I was home."

"What? You don't know why we lied? We had to cover up for you! You think we are stupid kids who don't know there oka-san is cheating on oto-san!"

Sakura turned pale, "Oh, oh, you know! I'm so sorry! I'm just, just… I don't know what to think! I'm so stupid…I, I…" Sakura began to cry.

"Oka-san, oh, oka-san, don't cry! "Hiroshi glared at his sister for her out burst. "Haruka didn't mean that! We just didn't want you to marry that man! Oto-san is only a missing-nin; he'll come back one day!"

Sakura sat still, thinking… _Marry Itachi? Would I marry Itachi? Would he ask me? Well, I do have his children! And how in the world did they find out?_

"Come, I-I think he wants to meet you." Said Sakura, she wiped her tears, and walked to the back porch.

"What? He's still here!"

Sakura nodded.

"Do you think he will like us?" asked Haruka.

"I think he will…"

"There he is." whispered Hiroshi. A dark figure in a black cloak, with red clouds, stood there. The clock had a high collar that covered everything but his eyes.

"T-that's the sharingan. Like Sasuke-san's and Kakashi-sensei's, but, but it's so different… and-"

"And evil." Finished Haruka, her yes filled with anger.

"Haruka. Hiroshi." The man stated softly.

Sakura pushed them forward, "Go meet your oto-san."

* * *

_A/N: "Second place is just the first loser." thats why Sasuke will always be a loser compared to Itachi._


	2. The Sharingan

**Chapter Two: The Sharingan**

___A/N: Quotes are fun…If you can understand them…_

_"I wont be your bandage, if the wound is not mine" _

* * *

The twins stood there, eyes wide, staring at the man. This was their oto-san?

For while, none of them spoke. Hiroshi opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it, and closed his mouth again.

The man turned to Sakura, "Are they always this quiet?"

When Sakura said nothing, the man turned back to face Hiroshi and Haruka. His face emotionless.

Haruka voiced her thoughts aloud, "Is that some kind of sharingan?"

"…yes…"

Haruka had wanted a more through answer than that, said, "Oh…" but really, she was thinking: _I'm going to ask Sasuke-san tomorrow about that._

"You look like Sasuke-san." Hiroshi blurted out.

"…yes…" Their oto-san continued to emotionlessly stare at them, "Have you achieved the blood line limit yet?"

"Blood line limit? What kind of blood line limit?" Hiroshi asked curiously, "We have a blood line limit!"

Haruka glared at Hiroshi, "Oto-san obviously means the sharingan. Right?" Haruka turned to the man, hoping for a praise.

"…yes…"

Haruka's eyes narrowed, she was getting fed up with her oto-san's continuous short answers. It was bad enough with Sasuke-san's favouritism with Hiroshi, the oldest one.

But Hiroshi seemed to think otherwise about their oto-san…

"That's so awesome! So freakin' awesome!" Hiroshi yelled, grinning as he did.

Itachi smirked; although it was unseen by the twins, he had began to like them both, but especially Haruka for being so careful.

Sakura stood there smiling, _It's going to be one big, happy, family… _but her smile faded when she thought of Sasuke, _…Sasuke would be the twin's uncle! And he wants revenge on their oto-san! No, no!_

Sakura's worried face was seen by Hiroshi, who said, "Don't worry, oka-san! Haruka and I really like oto-san, don't we, sis?"

Haruka looked up from her thinking, "What? Oh, um, sure… yeah… anything…"

_Wait, oto-san has the sharingan, and only Uchihas had it… WHAT? That would mean Sasuke-san is our uncle! No way! He treated me like shit! All the Uchiha's were killed except for Sasuke-san and…_

"Itachi-san." whispered Haruka.

Itachi smirked again,_ Sharp and smart I like her more and more,_

"You! You are an S-rank criminal! You killed all the Uchiha's except your brother! You are a murder A MURDER!" Screamed Haruka

"A-are you sure Haruka? You might be mis—"

"Mistaken! How slow are you, Hiroshi! There are only two Uchiha's left! If he's not Sasuke-san, he's Itachi!" Haruka shook Hiroshi harshly

"Sakura, I have to go now. I won't come back until one of them wakes their blood line limit. Ask Sasuke to help them, but I doubt he will." With that, Itachi vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Itachi!" Tears made their way down Sakura's face. "I—I'm going inside now… Hiroshi, Haruka, a—are you coming?"

Hiroshi and Haruka could not bear their oka-san's crying like this, so they followed her into the house.

* * *

"Team 3! Kakashi is away, so today you will be going with Sasuke! Now get out!" yelled Tsunade. 

"I'm gonna become the hokage one day so I can yell at people like that," said Takara, one of the twins' teammates, "What's wrong with you guys today? You're all so gloomy."

"Oh… nothing…"

"Look! There is Sasuke-san! Hey! What are we doing today?"

"Training. Come on, Let's go." Sasuke walked close to Hiroshi and Haruka, "Sakura told me about your meeting with… **him**…Was he the father you always wanted?"

"Oka-san told him? But why?" whispered Haruka to Hiroshi

"I bet she didn't want him to find out on his own…"

* * *

"So tired." Puffed Hiroshi. 

"You can go home now Takara" said Sasuke. "I need to tell the twins something."

"Ok, bye guys!"

"Now," said Sasuke after Takara left, "To activate the sharingan, you need to stay cautious, focused and you need to concentrate. Only then will you see through it all. If you do it properly it will activate." They gaped at him, was he serious?

"Start… NOW!" Sasuke activated four traps. Kunais were flung towards Hiroshi and Haruka.

"AHHHH!" screamed Hiroshi. He ducked, trying to hide from the flying kunai

_What an idiot…_Haruka blinked twice then closed her eyes, _Stay cautious… focused…and concentrate…see through it!_

"Haruka! You… your eyes… they—they are…!"


	3. Hate, Jealousy and Competition

**Chapter Three: Hate, Jealousy and Competition**

* * *

"Well done, Haruka. I shall tell Sakura, so HE will visit her AGAIN!!!!!" anger flowing though Sasuke, he stormed away. 

"…How did you do that!? No girl in the Uchiha clan has ever done that!!!" Hiroshi yelled angrily at his sister.

"I guess you're the girl this time…" Haruka mumbled under her breath.

"I'm going to continue training. YOU can go home now, sis."

"I'm going to ask Sasuke-san about otô-san's Sharingan." Haruka turned her back against Hiroshi and walked away.

Hiroshi hurried after her, "Wait! Wait for me!"

* * *

"Look, Haruka, if it's anything about nii-san, I don't want to talk about it, alright?" Sasuke glared at Haruka. 

Haruka shook her head vigirously, "No!!! I was just going to ask about otô-san's sharingan. I noticed that it was…different…"

"Its called the Mangekyou Sharingan. To get it you must kill your best friend." Said Sasuke bitterly.

"Otô-san killed his best friend?!!!" asked Hiroshi stupidly, "He wouldn't do that!!"

"Itachi's 'friend' is an Uchiha! He. Killed. The. Entire. Clan!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hiroshi, do me a favour, get a brain. "

* * *

Sakura was sitting outside in the pouch. Beside her were Haruka and Hiroshi. In the darkness, two sharigans were seen. 

"Haruka. You have done well." Itachi smirked. "But why haven't you, Hiroshi? Weakness cannot be tolerated. Obviously you are too weak to carry the Uchiha name. Beat by a girl…"

"I don't care! At least I tried my hardest!" yelled Hiroshi.

"If you tried your hardest, you wouldn't have screamed." Mumbled Haruka.

"Shut up, Haruka. I'm leaving."

"Sakura, I'm going to take Haruka to Ataksuki, to train. She will come back. I shall come to take her in a few days, unless Hiroshi activates his Sharingan."

_Activate my Sharingan? That should be easy. I'll just do what Haruka did. No, I'll do what Sasuke-san did. Sasuke–san will help me.

* * *

_

Sasuke heard a knock on his door. _Who comes knocking at a time like this?_

"Who is it?"

"Hiroshi." The door flew open. " What are you doing here?"

"To train. I want to beat Haruka and activate my Sharingan." Sasuke gaped at him. _Hiroshi WANTS to train?_

"Ok, sure. But, if you don't activate it, it's not my fault. You are **half** Haruno and **half** Uchiha. Usually Uchihas marry within the family, but this time…"

"I get it. Haruka is more Uchiha then Haruno, but she always had perfect charka control and monstrous strength. How come SHE has all the special abilities in her? Two goods make a best? But what about me?!"

"I can't answer that." _It's because Sakura and Itachi both wanted a girl…

* * *

_

4 days / 3.3 days later …

"I give up…I can't do it…" Hiroshi panted.

"80 hours of training? I was surprised when you didn't faint." Sasuke tossed Hiroshi over his shoulder and carried him home.

"The dope is home!!!" shouted Haruka.

"Don't use that word! You can only use it on Naruto."

"I'll carry Hiroshi to his room."

"Thanks Sasuke… I need to tell you something…"

Sasuke walked down the stairs towards Sakura, "Hn? What?"

Sakura began whispering to Sasuke. "WHAT?! Itachi has been given permission to come and stay here!!!!?"


	4. Secrets and Memories

**Chapter 4: Secrets and memories

* * *

**

Sakura's POV

_The night her virgincy was broken. The night that will change her life forever…_

_A 16 year old Sakura Haruno walked down the dark alley and came to her apartment. It was silent; it was dark. Both senses deceived her. Only common sense could tell her that someone was in her room. A dark figure walked towards her. Even in the darkness, she could tell that it was a man. He came for her, and grabbed her. She screamed; he silenced her with a kiss. Her eyes widened in shock. He almost smiled, almost. But instead, he smirked._

"_I love you, Sakura. Sasuke doesn't deserve you. He takes to much for granted." He kissed her again, this time she responded._

"_I love you too, Itachi."

* * *

_

1 month later…

I'm pregnant. Sasuke is gonna kill me if he finds out. Itachi already knows… 

"_You want a girl too? I thought I was the only one!" said Sakura. Beside her sat Itachi. "What should we name her or him?"_

"…_Haruka, I always liked that name… and Hiroshi for the boy if you have one…" _

"_Ok!! Haruka and Hiroshi it is!!" Sakura looked so happy that Itachi couldn't resist kissing her…

* * *

_

_Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke sat in front of Sakura. They came as quickly as they could when Sakura told them that she had something important to tell them._

"_What is it, Sakura?" asked Tsunade gently (not possible, but who cares…)_

"_I-I'm pregnant!" Everyone gasped. Sasuke ran out of the room (poor Sasuke…)_

"_T-That's great, Sakura. Who's the father?" asked Tsunade, again. _

"…_I can't tell you…"_

"_Who cares! Hinata is pregnant too!" yell Naruto._

_Their smiling faces and the slammed door, made her feel like shit…

* * *

_

Sasuke's POV

_Sasuke ignored Sakura, for months, she had tried to explain, but there was nothing to explain. She was pregnant with the child of another man. A man he did not know…_

_Four month into her pregnancy, the change was noticeable. Sakura had some mental problems (besides her swelling stomach)._

"_Bastard!!! This is entirely your fault!!!!!!!!!!!! Visit her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto._

"_Ok, ok I will…"_

_Sasuke walked towards Sakura's house._

"_Sakura?" a scream._

"_Sasuke? I-I'm upstairs…"_

"_Sakura!" the Sakura before him was nothing like the Sakura he knew. This Sakura was pale, thin and with a swelling stomach. "Sakura! Are you ok?"_

_Sakura started to cry, "I didn't tell you that I was pregnant…I lied to you Sasuke! I don't deserve your kindness…" Sasuke stared at Sakura. No wonder Naruto was so mad at me…_

"_Sakura…who took your virgincy before I could?"_

"…_Itachi…"

* * *

_

At Ataksuki… 6 months later… (Yes, it took him that long to find Itachi AND have a mental breakdown…)

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WOMAN!!!!?"_

"_Your woman? Don't you mean my woman?" Itachi smirked. "You take too much for granted, little brother. You were just a bit too late… the first name she screamed was yours…but I changed that."_

"_YOU RAPED HER!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sasuke, who was getting pissed. _

"_It's not called raping if she wanted it."_

"_She would never…"_

"_Sasuke, Sasuke. No woman can resist, no matter who does it, they will have it. It's the way they are…" Itachi's voice actually, ACTUALLY sounded gentle. And then he **smiled** and **asked a favour**. "Will you take care of her for me, Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke was so surprised that Itachi smiled again and repeated the question._

"_Yeah, sure. Of course I'll take care of her."_

"_Swear on Hiroshi's soul."_

"_WHAT!! Why his? Why not Haruka's?"_

"_Hiroshi should not have been born…" Boys don't use their minds as well as girls. (HAHAHAHA!!! I DID NOT ADD THAT!!)_

"_DO IT."_

"_I swear on Hiroshi's soul that I will take care of Sakura. There! Happy?"_

"_Thank you, Sasuke…remember, you swore that you'll take care of her…and if you don't…"

* * *

_

1 month later…

1½-year-old Haruka was pulling Sasuke's hair, hard.

"_AHHHHH!!!!!!!! OW! OW! OW! OWWWW!!!!!" screamed Sasuke. "Get her off me!!!!" Haruka giggled and pulled harder. "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! OWWWW!!! LET GO YOU LITTLE BITCH!! OW!! Sakura help me!!" Sakura who had been feeding Hiroshi, laughed, her voice joining in with Haruka's. "HOW! CAN! YOU! LAUGH!?"_

"_Haruka? Let go." Sakura took the baby Haruka from Sasuke, and kissed him on the cheek. _

_Sasuke pulled Sakura closer. "How long do I get to do this with you?"_

"_Until they are twelve, then Itachi will start to visit."_

_Sasuke kissed her. "Itachi s going to be so jealous."_

"_It may be his idea, but you're the one who started it. So, he can't blame me."_

"_I love y- OWW!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Hiroshi started to pull Sasuke's spiky, bouncy, raven-coloured hair. Poor Sasuke.

* * *

_

12 years later…

"_Team 3! Hiroshi Haruno. Haruka Haruno. Takara Uzumaki." Said Shikamaru. "Your sensei is…Kakashi."_

"_Kakashi-san, I mean Kakashi-sensei? That sucks! He's such a pervert, why not Sasuke-san?" whined Hiroshi later that day._

"_Sasuke-san is an ANBU, you idiot. He can't be our teacher. But old man Kakashi sucks too. I mean 42 years old!?" said Takara, while stuffing her face with ramen._

"_Don't you two, ever shut up? Anyway, if we want to be genins, we have to train." Haruka left._

"_There goes Sasuke-san. Why does she always act that way?" (Haruka is acting like Itachi, not Sasuke.)_

_Takara shrugged and paid for the ramen. "I'm going home, you wanna come?"_

"_Sure."

* * *

_

Haruka's POV… Same Day…

_After hours of training, Haruka was tired._

_Those idiots…they can't do anything. I'll train harder and…**Haruka, there's more to life, than training hard**…just a little more. That can't hurt me._

_Haruka threw a kunai and activated a few traps. All sorts of weapons were flung towards her._

_Haruka was concentrating so hard that she felt something in her eyes, and then, she could see! Every weapon, every movement, every detail…_

_Haruka looked into the pool of water beside her…the Sharingan._

_I'm…I'm an Uchiha!? Is-is Sasuke-san my otô-san? He did live with us for a long time…is he?

* * *

**A/N: I had time, so.. here it is! 1004 words and 2 days! i rule!!!!!! oh yeah, quote: if you die in an elevator, press up.**_

hope.and.destiny (hotmail) e-mail me!!!


	5. Them and Their Pain

**A/N: Report Cards...Interviews...yelling...79.6 averge...mad parents, homework...schoolwork...jingle jam concert...christmas...AND _HIM_! He's killing me!!!!!! AHHHH!!!! I HATE HIM!!!!!! STUPID COREAN (its not spelt wrong. Check my profile...)!!**

This is a short chapter and so is the next. I DON'T HAVE TIME!!!! The Howl (school newspaper) is demanding a lot. I'm a journalist AND an editor... i suck. I know...

On with the STORY!

* * *

Chapter 5 - Them and Their Pain 

"Itachi is **LIVING** with **YOU!?**"

"Who's living with us?" asked Haruka, who was coming down the stairs.

"Itachi."

"**WHAT!!!!** He's coming to live with us!? But **WHY?"**

"He is your Oto-san. He is suppose to live with you."

"Sasuke?" Sasuke had ran out of the room. "Oh, Sasuke…."

_How can Itachi do this to me? He doesn't trust me with Sakura? He doesn't trust me with his children, or is he just doing this for Sakura?_

* * *

That night, Itachi came. 

Itachi was sitting outside by the pond. Haruka was trying to hide her charka and sneak up to him.

"What is it, Haruka?"

"Damn! What gave it away?"

"Your breathing. You're pretty good with charka control."

"Oka-san."

"Oh, I see…(no he can't)" By now Haruka was sitting beside him. "When did you get your Sharingan?"

"…Ten months ago…"

"Do you hate me?"

"um….ya?" Itachi laughed. Unlike his features (as in his FACE) this sound was musical and rare.

"You remind me of Sasuke."

"I hate him too…" Itachi laughed again. This time Haruka laughed with him, their laughter flowed high in the air.

Hiroshi was upstairs looking at his sister and his Oto-san. Jealousy filled Hiroshi as he watched the laugh together and act like NORMAL. He wanted to die… and so did Sasuke.

* * *

2 weeks later… 

Sasuke couldn't stand it. Sakura was **SO** happy! He felt as if his heart was being ripped out. The pain was unbearable. He wanted to leave Konoha, again.

Hiroshi wasn't in any better shape than Sasuke. His jealousy grew as Itachi learned (Wow) to be a good Oto-san to Haruka while a jerk to him….

_

* * *

My Dear Cherry Blossom, _

_I had always hoped I would never have to write this letter, but the past weeks has caused me much more pain than I can bare and the only way to stop it is to run away from it._

_I understand what I'm about to do is an act of weakness, running away from the problem, the pain. It will be heart breaking for me, and you, as well._

_I'm sure it is better this way though. By the time you read this, I will be gone far and deep into freedom. So, goodbye my Cherry Blossom, you are the beautiful flower I can never have…don't try to follow me, I won't come back._

_I am sorry to drag your son into this, but Hiroshi wants to come too. I can't stop him from hating Haruka.  
_

_As this is the last form as communication I will have with you, I want to tell you that I love you, and that I hope you will live in happiness for the rest of your life… (despite my leaving)_

_Good Bye,_

_Sasuke.

* * *

_

**A/N: I'm not finished with Sasuke, yet...

* * *

This is set in May. Charaters like Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, Itachi, Hiroshi and Haruka's b-days haven't come yet. **

Sakura is 30 years old, Sasuke is 29 years old (30), Kakashi is 42 years old (43), Itachi is 35 years old (36), Naruto is 29 years old (30), Hiroshi and Haruka are 12 years old (13).

This is set in May. Charaters like Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, Itachi, Hiroshi and Haruka's b-days haven't come yet. 

I'm a math and grammer freak. I reasearched. The info is right. I even triple checked! Laugh all you want. I don't care.


	6. Haruka

**Chapter 6 – Haruka**

**

* * *

****A/N: Haruka has black hair and icy blue eyes. Hiroshi has black hair dyed red (its acually highlights) and onyx (black) ... Itachi eyes. The twins are NOT identical. The only mystery is how Haruka doesn't look like her parents when Hiroshi does. Anyway, thats how I see them, but you can make them anyway you want to. IMAGINATION PPL!!!!!!!!! This is short, sry but I don't have time. Chapter 7 will come in the new year, no duh. Jan...Jan 5th??? something like that. It WILL be longer. I promise. On with the story!

* * *

**

_He left. I can't believe he left! We're suppose to be twins and stick together! How can he do this to me? I hate him!! I must go after h…them. Should I tell anyone? Oto-san…

* * *

_

"Oto-san?" Itachi was outside sitting beside the pool gazing at the summer sky.

"Hn? Call me Itachi. Oto-san doesn't suit me. It's one title I **don't** want."

"Itachi? Itachi-**kun**? Which one??"

"Itachi is fine." Itachi turned his head at Haruka, stared at her for a long time with his Mangekyou Sharingan. Everything, even time seemed to stop. It was piercing her, seeing, scanning. Haruka could not break away, nor did she want to. Haruka held her head up, back straight and stared right back at Itachi, and then she crossed her arms and glared at him. Seeing this, Itachi smirked. "So? What are you doing? Stalking me?"

"What!? No!!! I would never!"

Itachi laughed. "hmm…so **what** **are you doing here?**"

"You know that letter Sasuke-san left for Sakura?" Itachi frowned and an unreadable expression appeared on his face, "Can I go after Hiroshi? I can't live this way, alone, I know you **and** Sasuke both felt pain, don't deny it, but this is different! Our bond is different, stronger. I just need him! He is my brother! He's annoying and stupid, but he's **MY** brother! I can't **LIVE without him!** PLEASE!"

"Sakura cried. Sasuke promised me that he will take care of her, he did not. Hiroshi and Sasuke will pay…"

"What?! Why Hiroshi? What did he do?"

"Unlike you, he should not have been born. Sakura and I both wanted a girl…not a boy. With another boy, the Uchiha clan cannot go on. Sasuke knows this. The Sharingan was actually once passed through girls. Sasuke swore on Hiroshi's soul, that he will take care of Sakura, he didn't… "

"But, but Hiroshi will die!"

"Only his soul." Itachi's face showed absolutely no emotion at all, "He probably will make a smart choice and…"

"Kill himself."

"Exactly."

* * *

_A rustle. The wind. The water. Screaming. Blood. Bodies._

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Haruka.

"Haruka! She's here! Haruka, wake up! It's a dream! WAKE UP!!" Takara shouted into Haruka's ear. Takara yelled over Haruka's screaming to Kakashi. "She won't wake up." Takara's desperate voice sounded so far away for Haruka.

_A mountain stained with blood. A sea of blood. Kids were being slaughtered beside a waterfall._

_"Help us!! Help US!!" the kids screamed to Haruka._

_"I can't! I can't help you!!" Haruka watched as a man stabbed the child's heart with a kunai. His blood flowed into the river, its colour downed into the dark maroon colour of the river. The boy's limb body fell into the river as Haurka realize who it was..._

"No. No! Stop!!Don't hurt him!!!" Haruka's eyes flew open.

"Finally!"

"Takara?"

"Bad dream?" asked Kakashi.

"y-ya."

"Here, drink this. It will help you." Kakashi give Haruka a creamy off-white coloured drink" Haruka could see the charka energy coming out of the drink.

"What is this?"

"I don't know, Sakura gave it to me." At the mention of Sakura's name, Haruka started drinking.

"Sakura-sama…Haruka! You should have seen Itachi-san's face when Sakura-sama stormed into the Hokage's office and started whacking Oto-san!" exclaimed Takara

"Naruto is STILL in the hospital and Sakura is refusing to heal him…and it's not even his fault…"

"Sakura-sama wanted Oto-san to sent me and Kakashi after you, she kept insisting that it will be easier if they make Itachi come with us. But he refused, and no one denies him…Sakura-sama is scary." Haruka laughed and almost choked.

"So, Haruka. What WERE you DREAMING about???"

"Nothing…HIROSHI! HIS CHARKA! I CAN FEELI IT!! IT'S SO STRONG!!!!! HE'S NEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**A/N: Tell me which Charater do you want me to kill off. One of them is dying in chapter 7. Hint: It's an Uchiha (wow, surprise). I just want to know who should die...Itachi (die)...Sasuke (die)...Haruka (?)...Hiroshi (?)...Sakura (plz, die peacefully)...Kakashi (wtf)...Takara (?)...Jun (just jokng (not really) laugh Lavina, laugh )**

**Oh, by the way. Hiroshi is based on a stupid version of Jun. Not the nice one. The one who has short term memory. How can you NOT remember gr.6 !? Your only in gr.7!And Haruka is based on no one...Arya from Eragon and Eldest if you MUST know. She based on a # of my friends and yes, Jun too (patience. Ok, maybe not on MSN but at least he has it during school). The only thing that she has from me, is will-power, and maybe anger management...what?**


	7. Forever Eclipsed

**A/N: See!? A longer chapter!!! I sort of have to squish everything up here because I don't want to ruin the ending. The title of this chapter was a bit weird. But who cares, at least it works unlike : bloody moon, too late, sufferings, or just a plain name. Three pages typed. I hope you ppl are happy. (wasting my own hoilday on this, I DO have a life). There should be about 3 more chapters until the story is over. Unless I have a 4500 word chapter, which (to me) is so wrong...Oh, and I've decided that I will finish this before late March/ early April. And that in this chapter one person will die, one will...half die? Is that possible?? Anyway, one more person will die. I haven't decided when, though. On with the Story!!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Forever Eclipsed**

Haruka jumped out of her bed and accidentally dumped her drink on to the floor. She felt a sharp pain in her head and groaned. Haruka forced herself out of bed and struggled across the room. The door suddenly opened and Haruka was being carried to the bed.

"No…I don't want to…"

Kakashi pushed her back down. "You are tired. You just had a bad nightmare. Rest, Takara will find Hiroshi."

"B-but…no…I need to…"

"No." Kakashi left Haruka alone to organize her thoughts properly.

_It was a dream? It felt so real! Hiroshi! That was him in the river, the river filled with blood and bodies. No! It was dream! It's not true!! No! NO!! NO!!!!!!!! I have to find him! He's NOT dead!!_

_Where IS he?_

_With Sasuke-SAN, yeah right, san? When did he deserve that title? I want to KILL him so badly!_

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! SASUKE! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!! DEAD!!!!!!!!!! JUST WAIT! WHEN I FIND YOU…YOU'LL BE SOOOO SORRY THAT YOU TOOK HIROSHI WITH YOU!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Haruka, calm down…calm… So tried...maybe Kakashi-sensei was right…

* * *

That night…they came… 

"Sasuke-san! I'm hungry." Wined Hiroshi

"Then go and get your own food!!!!" yelled Sasuke, "All you ever do, is sat around and do nothing!!!! If I knew you were such a pig, I wouldn't have brought you along!!!"

"Who said that you HAD to bring me along?"

"YOU DID!!! You begged and begged me to take you with me and threatened to tell Itachi that I was going and left a stupid letter that was gonna hurt his _precious_ Sakura."

"I thought that you liked Oka-san…"

"I do!! I mean…um…"

Hiroshi laughed. "See? You do love her…" Sasuke blushed, making Hiroshi laugh even harder. Sasuke stalked out of the tent. He didn't come back until the moon was high up in the sky and Hiroshi was asleep. Hiroshi was mumbling in his sleep. He was dreaming, no doubt, about food. Sasuke dropped the food at the edge of their sleeping bags and went outside for fresh air.

The light dimmed. The darkness grew, surrounding the moon. There was not a sound in the night. Sasuke sat on a branch. He found the silence strangely peaceful and calming. Then a dark cloud covered the moon. As the first rays of dawn appeared, a strange dark circle came in front of the sun. Eclipse at dawn. The sky turned dark again. Sucking the life from light. The moon covered the sun. A thin rim of fiery red light appeared behind the moon. Total Eclipse. A time where new life is born and souls die.

"Hey! Sasuke-san! Thanks for the food. I thought that you might keep it for yourself but…"

"I'm not a selfish fool, like _somebody_."

"Hey! I'm not that bad…" Hiroshi could see that Sasuke wasn't really listening. "Um…Sasuke-san?"

The world was black. Nothing moved, no sounds were heard. The entire world watching the darkness hoping it would end soon. But it didn't. The sky seemed so heavy, crushing. Falling down. Destroying all life on earth. The moon turned red, bloody red. The area around it seems as if it was stained by blood. Sasuke's pale body was red, like the moon.

"Sasuke-san? A-are you ok?" Sasuke's eyes had a red and evil gleam in them.

"Hiroshi, why am I still alive, when my existence means nothing?"

"Um...well…"

"Why am I still trying to survive? Why not just die? What's my purpose in life? This endless living hell…isn't better to just die and ease yourself of all pain?"

"B-but dying…doesn't it...hurt?"

"Why is life painful?"

"You can't die. There are so…so many precious things and people here!!"

"Not for me…my whole family is waiting for me…"

"Who said that you are going to join them in heaven!? I won't be surprised if you found yourself in HELL!!!"

Sasuke gave him his _infamous_ smirk. "Looks like I have to try and find out, don't I?"

"No…y-you can't…" Sasuke ignored him and jumped off the branch and left Hiroshi alone, worrying.

The eclipse still hasn't ended. The night was so long. Like death was about. A living hell unleashed. Everything had a reddish glow. The sky was so dark, yet so bright. The red moon was even brighter than before. This was the red moon. The transition between light and dark, life and death, love and hate. It was the centre of everything. It was the purest and the evilest, but NEVER neutral. And tonight, it was everything, but pure.

* * *

Sakura was so frustrated with everyone that she, by herself, set off to find Sasuke. Her disappearance drove Itachi mad.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!! How could she!!! She's my wife and not his!!!!" bellowed Itachi.

"Itachi. Oto-san! Father! WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU!!!!! AHHH!!! ITACHI! GET A GRIP! NO!!! DON'T PUSH ME AWAY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! NO! I SAID DON'T!!! SHUT UP!! STOP!!" Haruka slapped Itachi across the face. Itachi froze, so did Haruka. "I'm, I'm sorry…" Itachi's hand moved to his face. Apparently, shocked.

"No…no. It's my fault. I shouldn't have lost control."

"Um…well…we should find Oka-san."

"No one slapped me before…not even Sakura…" Haruka began to feel really afraid. Itachi turned around and looked at Haruka. "Lets go."

"Wha - but…I…you…but…"

"GO!" _

* * *

Where's Sasuke-san? I have been looking for him all day! The sky is still dark…its so eerie .I don't think that anything like this has ever happened before. The red moon seems to have lowered my charka level too. Man! I feel so dead. Like my life energy is being sucked out of me…ahh!!!! I hate this feeling! I have to find Sasuke-san. There's a dark shadow there, by the cliff. He shouldn't be there. It'll be dangerous. Is that a kunai is his hand?_

Hiroshi walked up to the shadowed man. As he came closer, he recognized the man.

"Sasuke!" someone else yelled Sasuke's name before Hiroshi could.

"Oka-san!"

"Sakura?"

But Sakura was not listening. "Sasuke, don't, please." Pleaded Sakura. "You mustn't!! You've got to live!! With me! It was a mistake! The only reason I loved Itachi is because he reminded me so much of you! I love you, Sasuke."

"You love him?" Sakura turned around and found Itachi staring at her. Daring her to speak.

"Itachi. I…I…um…" Sakura shook her head as if to throw out a disturbing thought. "NO! I won't **cry**! I _love _Sasuke. And nothing you do will change that!"

"Nothing? What if I killed him?"

"There are things more painful than physical pain." Itachi ran at her, kunai in hand.

"No! Itachi…Oto-san. STOP!" Haruka shouted. Itachi stopped in his tracks, inches away from Sakura. He glared at her.

"Nice of you to come, Itachi."

"Foolish little brother-"

"I have a name."

"Sasuke…" Itachi smirked at him. "I guess this is goodbye." Itachi ran at him, faster than he had before.

Sasuke smirked back. He brought the kunai up to his chest.

"No!" Hiroshi reached for the kunai, hoping to rip it out of Sasuke's hands. But, that didn't work. Sasuke jerked his hands away. Hiroshi missed his destination. He didn't get the kunai. He got Sasuke. Hiroshi pushed Sasuke off the cliff. Just before Sasuke went off, he smiled.

"Sasuke…!"

"Goodbye, Sakura."

"No!!!!! Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed into the darkness.

Slowly, the red moon disappeared, just like Sasuke's life. The darkness was lifted, but instead of relief, shock, despair and suffering were in the air.

Crying, Sakura sank down on her knees.

And then, almost like a spell, the first rays of the sun finally appeared. The eclipse, was finally over. And Hiroshi, was long gone.


	8. Hopeless Life

**A/N: Only 5 reviews and a long chapter!!!! wahwahwahwah!! T-T I just started this and finished this yesterday. Short...not really. And to answer a review...NO YOU MORON!!! READ! HIROSHI IS NOT DEAD!!! Goddammit! read!****

* * *

Chapter 8: Hopeless Life **

Hiroshi's body fell limply to the ground. No one noticed. They were all trying to understand what had happened.

Sasuke had not fulfilled his promise to Itachi. He left Sakura in pain. Hiroshi will die. No, that's not true. Hiroshi will not die; he will lose his soul.

Sakura was sitting there dumbly, as if she was in a nightmare, a never-ending dream. Itachi was gazing at her. Wondering what he shall do to her. While he was deciding, Haruka brought her gaze on Itachi's hand, which held the kunai. She took one out herself, waiting for him to make his move, Itachi saw nothing and noticed nothing.

Itachi stared at the place where Sasuke had been pushed off. Then slowly, he did something incredible. He shed a tear. The purest tear, filled with longing and regret.

"Sasuke…san." Haruka was the first to find her voice. "He just…died like that…gone." At Haruka's voice, Sakura cried harder and Itachi finally dropped the kunai.

"This is pointless. Sasuke is gone. Dead. He was always stupid…foolish…cu-I mean weak. I'm glad that my son is stronger."

"Hiroshi you…Hiroshi!" Haruka saw Hiroshi lying on the ground and ran to wards him. "You, you idiot!" But Hiroshi wasn't replying. "Hiroshi? Hiroshi! A-are you..." Memories flowed into Haruka's mind.

_Sasuke swore on Hiroshi's soul that he would take care of Sakura. If he doesn't his soul will disappear. Most likely, he will kill himself and...die._

"No." Itachi noticed Haruka on the ground beside Hiroshi. He knew what had happened.

"Haruka. There's nothing we can do. Lets go. Come with me, you wont be hurt."

"Shut up. You did this. You made Sasuke swear on Hiroshi's soul. I. Hate. You!" Tears were streaming down her face.

Itachi, not knowing what to do fled.

* * *

Days later… 

Not long after Itachi left, Hiroshi woke up. His eyes were blank. Hollow. He did nothing when Haruka hugged him and told him that she was glad that he was alive, was he? Hiroshi was emotionless.

Later, Kakashi and Takara found Sakura and Haruka (Hiroshi left) and brought them back to the village where Haruka recovered and Sakura didn't.

* * *

A few months later… 

Takara, who is now Chuunin, is carrying on with her life. Or so it seems. Haruka was the only one who could understand her "pain" whatever that may be.

Haruka replaced Sasuke as an ANBU, and likes to work alone. She had changed, the 14-year-old "child" seemed like a 17-year-old adult. She is now a quiet person and keeps to herself. But still has outstanding work, missions and (forget looks and form that cannot be described with outstanding) skills.

Kakashi…(moving on)

Sakura keeps to herself and almost never comes out of the Haruno household. The last time anyone saw her was when Haruka had a suicidal mission (Haruka lived) and she was saying goodbye.

Hiroshi was rarely seen. He comes and goes and he pleases. But every once in a while we come into the village. Gets supplies and leaves. Other times, he wanders around doing nothing and usually Haruka had to help him find his way back.

He didn't belong in this world.

Empty. A body without a soul. The agony of life. So painful. How he wanted to die. No emotion was felt, no smile, no laughter, no tear, no scream. An inhuman like human. A brother, a son, friend...an excuse. (Hint, Hint, HINT)

Sakura was no better than Hiroshi. Everyday was slow and painful. Haruka made things better. But...but nothing. Nothing is worth living for.

Death is my only escape.

* * *

On a cheery afternoon, Haruka came home from her long and boring mission. 

"I'm an ANBU!!! I don't do D-ranked missions!!!!!" Haruka yelled when she found out.

Now she was home. She was so tried that she almost fell asleep when she entered the house. The house was quiet. Not a sound. Haruka presumed that Sakura was in her bed, like always, sleeping or resting. Haruka, like a good daughter, did not bother her. But when dinnertime came and Haruka called Sakura, no one responded. Haruka was curious, and went upstairs to check on her.

No one was in the room. The window was open. Letting a cold wind blow though.

"Oka-san?"

Something was wrong.

There was a note on Sakura's pillow. Haruka picked it up and read it.

The note was simple. The message was clear.

Haruka ran out of the room and the door slammed. The note gently fell towards the ground.

One word. Just one word was on it.

_Goodbye._


	9. A New Beginning

Chapter 9: A New Beginning

* * *

A gentle yet a powerful wind was blowing across her face. Her mind was telling her something. Something she can't describe. The thoughts in her head screamed for release. Ideas flying; telling her that this is the right choice. She could hear the soft gentle beating of her heart; the heart that shall stop beating. 

The whispers of a daughter. The cries of a son. The gentleness of a lover. The scream of her heart. And the torture of her mind.

A dull ache came over her chest. Blood dripped from her mouth. A sudden pain. And the final beats of her heart.

No feeling. No sound. And then, she was falling.

The dying lady murmured something.

"Sasuke…"

And took her last breath…

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAKURA!" Haruka screamed. But it was no use, she could do nothing. Haruka stared helplessly at the place where Sakura had flung herself off the cliff. 

Haruka sank down on her knees. Tears streamed down her face. The wind gently brushed against her skin. The trees whispered their comforting words. Haruka lay on the ground, hugging her knees close to her and wept.

_It's not fair. I hate my family and everyone in it. I hate life and I hate being a ninja. I hate the way people treat me. I HATE the world that was forced on me._ _Everyone is against me_. _How can humans be so selfish? They all care about themselves. No one lives for someone else. When there's "nothing" left for them they just die. People are so lazy. Everything has to be handed to them. And no one…NO ONE cares about the world that shall one day be destroyed. _

In the shadows the dark figure of a man was watching her. Weird emotions held his heart. He wanted to hold her close and tell her that everything is all right. But he couldn't. Instead, he stood there. Watching her every move.

It was night when Haruka finally decided to go back to the village. As she started walking back, she heard a voice.

"Don't go back. You're not meant to be caged like a helpless bird."

Haruka lowed to a halt. She did not turn her head towards him as she spoke. As if he was not worth her time. Quietly she responded.

"Go away, Itachi. You're not welcome here."

"Do you think that I care?"

"You should."

"Maybe…why do you wish to go back to that village? There's nothing for you there. It's full of weaklings who depend on each other."

"At least they have each other."

"Really? Is that what you think? Maybe you should get out more…see the world?"

Haruka tried to control her anger. _He still treats me like a child! Well... I'll show him. I'll show them all! I'm not a stupid weakling. I'm not going to become like him, Sasuke or Hiroshi. I wont be weak like them. _

"You are weak, Itachi."

"What-Did-You-Say!?"

"YOU. ARE. WEAK."

"I'm not we-"

"Let me finish."

Itachi threw one of his coldest glares at Haruka, but it didn't seem to have any affect on her.

"You are a coward. You hide behind your Sharingan. Without it you're nothing. You use fear to make people think that you are powerful. I can take you anytime."

"Very well. Come when you're ready."

Haruka's eyes blazed. It took almost all her will power to stop herself from spitting on Itachi.

_When **I'm** ready? It's **you** that's not ready! _

"Coward."

But Itachi walked on as if he heard nothing.

Haruka stared at Itachi's back. Thoughts, flying in and out of her head. While she tried to decipher what they were trying to say. Finally, when she could take it no longer. She plunged into the icy cold water of the river. As the cold water surrounded her, and the darkness drowned her, she understood.

_Life is not a movie or a book. Nothing is perfect. Nothing is easy. Life is complicated. All the ups and downs. Every bruise, every scar, every drop of blood. They are memories, knowledge, teachers, and guides. They make my life story._

_Everyone goes though life blindly. Until one day in your life, the blindfold falls off and you finally see the world. And understand. _

_Movies, books all have endings. But, your life doesn't. Even if you die. No story ends because someone wrote "the end". Just like life._

_It's not possible to come to the last page. Not possible to stop._

_The whole world under your feet. Your life in your hands._

_No suffering is worth crying for. No tear means anything._

_Every action, every breath, and every step you take, brings you to a new level, a new life, and a new future._

Haruka surfaced the water and stared at the moon. The world was silent and and the faint light of the moon was reflected in the water. Haruka voiced her thoughts.

"I never noticed how beautiful the world was..."

_This is only the beginning. And tomorrow shall bring grief and pain, but it also brings hope, the one light that shall never go out in the hearts of the people. _

-Fin-

* * *

**A/N: Who says "the end" anyways I wanted to write the Latin version of "the end". And if you don't get why I want to use Latin…MORON! So, fin (the end) French. Language of "love" ya right...**

**Epilogue coming…soon. **

**But anyways...ITS DONE!!! WOOT! I FINALLY FINISHED A STORY!! Well..almost. Stupid Epilogues...you always have to know what happens...can't even think for yourself.**


	10. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_** (fancy word for the chapter that ties everything together, almost, only if you know how to write one. If you don't, it's called chapter 10. Which is non-existent…here)

* * *

**Haruka & Itachi:**

Isn't this obvious? She kills him. No one dares to make Haruka angry. Poor Itachi, if only he had a heart. Maybe I should make him a paper heart out of words…

Haruka trained until she was feared and loved by the people of Konoha. Then she spend her time finding Itachi's weaknesses. When she reached the age of 17 she was the best in the ninja world. THAT was the time when she decided to kill Itachi for all the pain he has cost her and her family. Also, she found out that if everyone included in the vow, died. Hiroshi would be free. There were only two people. Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke as you all know…died. So Itachi was the only one left.

At the end of his "short" life, Itachi actually WANTED to die AND to be killed by one of his clan members. Sort of like a pay back. I killed my family. My family kills me. It works…very nicely.

Itachi's last words

"Forgive Me."

"You Are Forgiven."

Quietly, without a struggle, Itachi went to paradise (hell).

* * *

**Hiroshi & Takara:**

The perfect pair…don't you think so? This is my favourite. But I cannot allow them to live happily. It's a story. Not a fairy tale. So get a tissue and read. (Maybe I'll be nice for once...hmm…)

Nothing really happened in the few years that Hiroshi lived. But Takara loved him. The only one that knew was Haruka. Years after Hiroshi lost his soul, Haruka killed Itachi, Takara found Hiroshi. Not the romance scene she always imagined. Hiroshi was committing suicide. Near a river…

"No. Don't. Please Hiroshi! You got to live! With me…I love you…" Takara reached out her hand trying to reach the Hiroshi that she loved so many years ago. Hiroshi whipped his head around pushed Takara away. No one understands how he feels. Hiroshi (at that moment) hated Takara for not letting him get rid of his pain. He hated living this way. Everyone treats him like as if he still has no soul. He had no one now. Haruka had changed; she wasn't the same sister anymore. Hiroshi had no friends.

"Hiroshi?"

The sound of Takara's voice hung in his mind. He noticed Takara staring at him. He felt a sudden wave of guilt. She was trying so hard to get him. Hiroshi knew she would die for him. **She** was all he has left. Hiroshi moved towards Takara and gave her what she wanted. His love.

Years later…

Takara gave Hiroshi two sons before she left the world to a disease that killed half the population.

Hiroshi gave his sons to Haruka and left earth to join Takara.

Their names were:

Itachi and Sasuke.

* * *

_**A/N: Done. **_

_**No sequels. Sorry. **_

_**Now that I think about it…Hiroshi and Takara's Itachi (jr.) and Sasuke (jr.) has everyone's "genes". They should have both byuagon and Sharingan. They would have Sakura's charka control and healing abilities. They would have Itachi AND Sasuke (Sakura aka. WHORE) they would have Naruto and Hinata. AND they have the most powerful ninja in the ninja world. Haruka. She is their mother and father and teacher. Itachi (jr.) and Sasuke (jr.) would be the "ultimate" children/human/ninja/whatever you wanna call them. **_

_**My job is done. READ and REVIEW! **_


End file.
